Sapphire/Gem Fighters
Sapphire is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is A Crystal Gem that used to be a member of Blue Diamond's court About Sapphire Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire flees the scene with her to prevent her from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appeaarance Base Costume Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Gear * Head: Changes the look of her hair and eyeball * Torso: Changes the look of the top half of her dress * Legs: Changes the look of the bottom half of her dress * Accessory: Changes the look of her ice and ice weapons Alternate Outfits * Classic Sapphire - "The Answer" * "Sophie" - "Hit The Diamond" Moveset Special Moves * Ice Claw: '''Sapphire pulls her arms back and freezes her palms before pushing them forward, when not fully charged it will cause a small bit of damage and knock the opponent back, when fully charged it will knock the opponent backward and freezes them * '''Ice Ball: '''Sapphire places her hands forward and blasts a small bit of ice at the opponent, if it hits the opponent it will freeze them ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the move starts she will shoot an '''Ice Beam which freezes them for longer and is faster. * Ice Clone: '''Sapphire freezes the air around her and floats backward, leaving a frozen clone of Sapphire, that if the opponent hits will freeze them * '''Ice Slide: '''Sapphire freezes the sole of her shoes and rushes at the opponent, and if the opponent is hit by her slide she will stand on the other side ** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit by her slide, she will freeze them as they fall, allowing for combo oppurtunites * '''Ground Freeze: '''Sapphire freezes the ground in front of her, if the opponent is hit by this, they will be immobile for a short while ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the move is started she will freeze the entire ground in front of her * '''Polar Blade: '''Sapphire summons an Ice sword and slashes downward with the blade * '''Black Ice: '''Sapphire summons up a small ice flurry under the opponent's legs before shooting an ice spike through them ** if the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is imapled she will summon up a second icicle to impale them when the first one dissipates * '''Sapphire Stance: '''Sapphire interlocks her fingers and stands rather still, freezing the ground around her ** if one were to press the 1 button she will slash downward with a '''Polar Blade ** If one were to press the 2 button she will summon a small ice flurry under the opponent's legs before shooting an ice spike through them ** If one were to Press the 3 button, she will perform her Ice Slide '''technique * '''Forward Throw: '''Sapphire will grab the opponent and freeze them before kicking them away * '''Backward Throw: '''Sapphire will grab the opponent and freeze them before '''Ice Sliding '''through their legs and knocking them backward Character Power * '''Frosty: '''Sapphire will freeze the air around her hands, at stage 1, all of her Ice attacks do extra damage, at Stage 2, some of her basic attacks freeze the opponent and at stage 3, all the attacks will freeze the opponent and certain attacks become combo oppurtunities Gear Moves * '''Strike Out: '''Sapphire summons a Baseball Bat made of Ice and slams it into the side of the opponent's face * '''Icicle Knives: '''Sapphire summons two small blades made of Ice and throws them at the opponent, replaces '''Ice Ball Super Moves * '''Future Vision: '''Sapphire starts the move by shooting a small ball of Ice at the opponent, if it hits the opponent Sapphire will go over to opponent and place a hand on their head, showing them the future, in the future Alexandrite slams her palm onto the opponent's head and grabs them with two of her hands and crushing them before stomping on the opponent's body, causing them to awake from the vision with all the damage having already incurred. Interactions * Intro 1: Sapphire will come in with her fingers on her head, seeing the future as she says her first line, the opponent will say theirs, and then Sapphire will interlock her fingers as she says her next line. * Intro 2: The opponent will come in and say their line while Sapphire comes in from the side of the screen with Ice trailing behind her and saying her line, her opponent will then say their next line * Outro: Sapphire summons up a small ball of ice between her fingers before making a small snowman next to her and sitting down cross legged, the screen saying "Sapphire Wins"